La volonté de James Potter
by Naina24
Summary: Et si James avait compris que Dumby n'était pas si blanc que ça. Lors des 15 ans d'Harry beaucoup de choses sont dévoiler et pleins d'autre sont planifier. Sirius et Harry vont devoir faire le tri de leurs amis, entre le seigneur des ténèbres psychopathe et un papy gâteaux manipulateur avec ces moutons. un ministère aveugle et raciste. Plusieurs couples prévue, des alliances,...
1. Chapter 1

bonjour/bonsoir, cette histoire sera publier en parallèle de l'autre fic. pour vous faire patienter entre les chapitres, celle-ci ne sera pas relu par mon amie. période d'examen, je ne veux pas la déconcentrer.

warning: dumby, ron, Ginny et molly manipulation et traitrise. ombrage et fudge complote contre Poudlard. relation de personne de même sexe dont ceux qui sont contre passer votre chemin.

je ne possède pas l'unnivers de Harry Potter et ces personnages.

Prologue :

Un soir de pleine lune bleue, dans une forêt d'Écosse (très loin de Poudlard). James Potter passe les grilles d'un manoir, beaucoup se pauserai des questions sur ce qui amène James ici alors que sa famille est pour chasser par le mage noir. Mais James P. à décider de faire quelque chose pour protéger l'avenir de son fils. Car son instinct de griffondor lui hurle que l'avenir de sa famille est sombre et qu'il ne pourra pas élever son fils.

Alors d'un pas décider et confiant, il entre dans ce manoir qui lui rappel tant de souvenir de vacance. L'elfe de maison l'accueille et le conduit à la maîtresse des lieux : « _ne la retenez pas trop longtemps, le rituel ne peut attendre. _». James acquiesça et le suivi. Ils entrent dans une salle runique, elle ne dispose d'aucun meuble. Sauf une table de pierre en granite, au centre d'un pentacle dont les runes des quatre éléments et du temps, le constitue. Il y a des runes qui virevoltent dans les airs, sur aucun support papier. Il se dirige vers une femme qui se situe au centre du rituel. Elle a autour de la trentaine, taille et poids moyenne, cheveux long et brun. Son teint est maladif.

James ne perd pas de temps il lui explique tout ainsi que son idée, pour sauver son fils. Il lui fait signé un parchemin avec sa magie, cela assure l'authenticité et qu'il incassable. Après des adieux larmoyant, il la laisse finir le rituel. Il sort du pentacle et observe. Elle s'allonge sur le granite, les elfes entourent le pentacle et récite une formule a l'unisson en elfique. La femme se retrouve enfermée dans un cube de glace magique. James s'approche du cube, alors que les elfes versent une larme.

« _Merci pour tout marraine._ »

**prochainement: chp1 Melle White**


	2. chapitre 1: Miss White

1- Miss White :

Après l'année scolaire catastrophique, coupe de feu, le Poudlard expresse ramène les élèves chez eux. Sauf pour un certains Harry Potter, son chez lui c'est l'école. Surtout que son moral est bas, la disparition de Cédric y est pour beaucoup. Voir une personne mourir de cette façon, ce n'est pas juste. Et cette phrase qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête : _tue l'autre !_

Ces amis essayent de lui remonter le moral. Ron si prend comme un manche à balais, Neuville y arrive mieux et pourtant ce n'est pas le meilleur. Hermione réussi à avoir une discussion avec lui. En même temps, c'est sa sœur de cœur.

Arriver à la gare, tous se s'épare après les embrassades de fin d'année. Et les promesses de s'écrit toutes les semaines minimum. Les Dursley l'attendent avec impatience, ils n'ont pas que sa à faire. Le trajet est calme, mis à part les réflexions habituels.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent dans leur salon, un elfe de maison propre sur lui (tenu richement décoré et armoirie sur le veston. Vernon voulant hurler devant cette chose, l'elfe le toise avec dédain :

_« Silence véracrasse congénitale, ma présence dans votre demeure est là pour le jeune sorcier Potter. »_

Ils se tournent vers Harry, celui-ci s'approche avec surprise. Qu'est ce qui va encore lui tombé dessus ?

_« Que me voulez-vous ? »_

L'attitude du petit être change, il sourit en le détaillant.

_« Miss White ma demander de vous chercher, cette famille n'est pas une bonne protection pour vous et vos parents se retourne dans leur portait de vous savoir ici »_

_« Pardon ? Qui est ce ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et Sirius ? »_

_« Du calme Mr, ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer tout cela. Cependant, votre parrain reçoit actuellement une invitation »_

_« Il est hors de question qu'il quitte cette maison. Il est sous notre responsabilité. »_

L'elfe pose une enveloppe rouge sur la table, les yeux d'Harry s'agrandissent en-là voyant. Elle s'envole devant les yeux des Dursley :

«_Empêcher l'héritier Potter de quitter ce lieux maudit et on vous poursuit en justice pour les sévices qui lui ont été infligé par vous _! »

La lettre s'enflamme. Pétunia saute de peur dans les bras de Vernon et leur fils se planque derrière eux. Quand à Harry, il n'en revient pas : quelqu'un viens de menacer sa famille moldu ? Depuis le temps qu'il attend le retour du bâton pour eux. Voyant que le message est bien passé, l'elfe transplane Harry et ces affaires devant une demeure rougeoyante. Le toit est de couleur or. Au-dessus de la porte d'entrée le blason de la maison Gryffondor. La mâchoire d'Harry se décroche. C'est impossible, ce bâtiment est plus récent que Poudlard. Et qu'elle est le rapport avec lui ?

_« Héritier, bienvenue chez vous. »_

L'elfe le fait entrer à l'intérieur. Un immense hall d'accueil se présente devant eux. Comme dans la chambre des secrets une géante tête de lion trône entre deux escaliers. Un lustre de couleur rubis diffuse une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Il est accueillis par une femme vêtue d'une robe sorcière bleu nuit. Et à côté d'elle un elfe qui ressemble à Dobby. Mais c'est lui !

_« Dobby ? Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Doucement, jeune homme. Allons dans la salle des portraits, nous avons pleins de chose à discuter. Sirius nous y attend. »_

C'est un Harry totalement perdu qui la suit : un long couloir recouvert de tapisseries remplie de fauves en mouvement. Ils s'arrêtent devant une porte simple.

_« Permet moi de me présenter convenablement. Aurora White, marraine de ton père James. Avant que je parte en convalescence, il m'a fait signer un pacte. Dans le qu'elle il m'a fait devenir ta tutrice à tes quinze ans. Il ne savait pas que ton parrain n'aurait pas ta responsabilité sinon il aurait prévu quelque chose. En ce qui concerne Dobby, je lui ai proposé d'entré à ton service. Donc il fait partie de la maison Potter, à toi devoir qu'elle responsabilités tu lui donneras. Maintenant prépare toi car tu vas rencontrer tout ta famille qui ont fait leur portrait. »_

Ni une, ni deux Harry bondit sur la porte et l'ouvre. La vue le sonne, un salon classique avec fauteuils et canapés, mais des murs remplis de tableaux vivants. Toutes les générations des Potter et d'autres plus anciennes. Black c'était lever en le voyant et ce décale sur le côté pour le laissé voir ces parents. Les larmes lui viennent, de même que sa mère heureuse de le voir vivant. Il fonce vers eux, faisant abstractions de tout ce qui l'entourent. Ne sachant par quoi commencer, des phrases incohérentes sorte à tout va. Sirius l'enlace et tente de l'apaiser. Aurora les rejoints, les invitants à s'assoir. Elle entreprend un récit de ces années passée chez les Dursley. Puis des années passées à l'école. Elle lui explique ces elfes l'ont observé toutes ces années en lui faisant des rapports, lors de son sommeil magique. James confirme que s'est bien lui qui leur a demandé de le faire car sa marraine était indisposer. Mais ils ne pouvaient intervenir car ce n'était pas un White. Aurora pose des dossiers sur la table basse, chacun avec un titre différent. Les Dursley, l'affaire Black, Dumbledore et le dernier interpelle encore plus Harry : Molly, Ron et Ginny.

_« Qu'est-ce ? Pourquoi eux et pas le reste de la famille ? »_

_« Cela fait un an que je suis réveillé et lors de mon rétablissement, j'ai regroupé différent dossiers bancaires, témoignages, enquêtes … malgré que j'avais une forte envie de venir te chercher quand j'ai lu la gazette. Mais fort heureusement pour les organisateurs de se tournois, mes chères elfes m'ont enfermé dans le manoir. »_

_« Qu'avez-vous contre ces trois-là ? »_ demande Sirius_ « je me doute que ce n'est pas anodin. » _

James et Lili se tendent, Arthur et Molly étaient de bons amis qui ont assisté à leur mariage et Molly avait failli être la marraine d'Harry. Mais Lili a convaincu James que cela soit Narcissa, son amie secrète de Poudlard, qui à eu un fils quelques mois avant elle. Alors penser qu'ils sont liés à une machination contre leur fils ! Harry quant à lui reste silencieuse, absorbant tout ce qu'elle lui dit et faisant les connections.

_« Je ne pense pas que leur famille entier est impliqué. Arthur est trop honnête pour jouer aux jeux des manipulations et c'est un pure gryffondor de pur souche donc justice et égalité pour tous. Par contre Molly viens d'une famille aisé et son mariage à été imprévue. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas de sentiments pour son mari et ces enfants. Loin de là mon intention, mais elle suit les manigances de Albus depuis longtemps. Elle a pris de l'argent de tes comptes Harry avec ton accord signé, elle a fait croire aux gobelins qu'elle te transmettait tes relever de comptes… et le pire : signature d'un contrat de mariage avec sa fille lors de tes 17 ans. C'est Albus qui la rédiger comme il est ton tuteur magique pour le moment, il est valide. Mais dès que tu auras 15 ans se sera moi et je le rendre rai caduc. »_

Elle les laisse digérer ces informations avant de poursuivre. Tous sont écœurés, portraits inclus. Pourtant Sirius se reprend :

_« Arthur va en souffrir. Peu importe qu'elle l'aime. Il considère Harry comme un fils. »_

_« Je la voyais comme ma mère. Qu'elle était meilleure que ma tante Pétunia… »_

Dit Harry sombrement, cela fait mal la trahison.

_« Pour Ron et Ginny, c'est Dobby qui m'a prévenus récemment. »_

_« Dobby les a entendus plusieurs fois critiquer et comploter derrière monsieur Harry monsieur. Comme par exemple éloigné les concurrentes potentiels autour de monsieur. Et faire circuler une rumeur comme quoi, vous ferai d'elle la prochaine lady Potter. »_ confirma le petit elfe.

Paniquer Harry bondi aussitôt sur le sujet, dans leur portrait ces parents reste sans voix face à toute cette manigance autour de leur fils.

_« Et Hermione, les autres gryffondors comme Neville, Seamus, Dean… »_

_« Aucun ne semble suivre ces deux-là. D'ailleurs l'enquête menée sur elle démontre qu'elle est sincère avec toi. »_

La discussion continue sur les preuves et le planning des vacances. Certes la préparation du procès de Sirius à la fin de la semaine. Elle lui apprendra la politique et les traditions sorcières. Bref tout ce que doit savoir un Lord, surtout qu'il est deux fois : Lord Potter et Gryffondor. Le deuxième titre lui confère un autre poste hors du ministère.

Ils visitent le manoir, leurs chambres pour s'installer confortablement et s'aérer l'esprit. Sirius à décider de laisser pour le moment square Grimaud à l'ordre jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Harry pour ne pas alerté Albus. Lors du repas du soir, Aurora les préviens qu'ils devront renouer le contact cordiale avec les Malefoy. Harry et Sirius se regardèrent horrifier. Lili interviens en leur disant que Narcissa est sa marraine.

_« Comprend le mon fils, oui il est hautin et orgueilleux, mais tu as choisis un Weasley et non lui. C'est un affront, demande lui dans une lettre de recommencer à zéro. Et surtout que tu ne côtois plus la belète. »_

Lui explique son père. Merci Dobby pour ces infos.

La semaine défila rapidement. Entre les entrainements avec son parrain et les leçons de sa future tutrice. Harry se rencontre qu'il y a pleins de choses qu'on aurait dû lui expliquer lors de sa première année. Et il apprit par son père, ce qu'est la famille White : une famille neutre. Qui utilise toute sorte de magie : blanche, noir, de sang, rune, elfique, gobeline… ils sont spécialistes des protections. Au cours du temps, seul le gardien de la famille reste en Angleterre. A cause de la politique du ministère qui devenais un peu trop raciste pour les autres races magiques. La gardienne actuelle est Aurora. Elle est très respectée chez les sangs purs, malgré qu'elle côtoie des nés-moldus. Très amie avec les gobelins et les centaures. Ancienne préfète Serpentarde, son coté gryffondor refait sur face quand elle sort de ces gons.

_« Votre avocat est là madame »_

Aurora conduit Sirius à son bureau et demande à un elfe de conduire son avocat à eux. En entrant dans le bureau, aux couleurs de la maison gryffondor, Aurora s'installe et préviens Sirius :

_« Ne t'emporte pas Sirius, tu es chez moi donc ne soit pas impoli en vers mes hôtes. »_

_« Pourquoi serai… Malefoy ! » _Il est retenu par la main de d'Aurora.

Lucius Malefoy entré pour saluer ces futurs clients, c'est raidi en voyant l'évader. Miss White leur demande d'un ton sec et sans appel de s'assoir. Sirius et elle sur le canapé et Lucius en face d'eux sur le fauteuil.

_« Que ce soit claire, nous avons pleins d'affaires à réglés concernant nos familles respectives. Alors comportons nous en adulte intelligent et non en idiots. »_

_« Cela me va, que puis-je pour vous ? » _demande Lucius_._

_« Nous avons plusieurs procès à préparer, commençons par celui de Lord Black qui n'a pas eu de procès avant sa condamnation. A ce demander si les sangs pures été en vacance hors de l'Angleterre à cette époque. » _

_« Pardon, c'est une erreur. Personne n'a le droit d'arrêter un sorcier sans qu'il n'ait un procès. »_

_« Il n'y en a eu aucun je peux te le confirmer » _s'irrita Sirius_. _

_« Aucune trace aux archives et pourtant elles sont inviolables. Et puis vous savait qui est le vrai meurtrier ! » _Ajouta Aurora.

_« Je suis sûr que tu l'héberge en ce moment même » _cingla Sirius_._

_« Crevons l'abcès voulez-vous, voici un dossier sur votre supposé mage noir. Mes sources sont les plus sûr, ne les froisser pas. » _Dit précipitamment Aurora sentant une dispute à venir.

Lucius prend les documents qu'elle lui tend. Son père lui a déjà parlé de cette célèbre famille White. Les meilleurs dans les sortilèges et runes protections, voir certaines provenant de différents pays. Certes c'est une famille neutre, sauf si on touche à une personne sous leurs protections. Bref, son père lui a toujours répéter : cette femme est un carnet d'adresse mondiale, ne te la met pas à dos, sauf si tu veux un suicide sociale mon fils.

C'est avec se souvenir que Lucius lis attentivement. Et cette lecture le rend fébrile, cela fait des années qu'il suit son maître. En ayant la certitude d'œuvrer pour la sauvegarde de leur monde et de leur lignée. Alors que c'est faux ! Ces amis et lui ont été aveugles.

« _Et voici une enveloppe pour vous en tant que membre du conseil de l'école. »_

Après une lecture rapide de ladite lettre, Lord Malfoy pense à haute voix :

_« Cette année scolaire va me plaire, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour redorer le blason des Malefoy et remettre de l'ordre au ministère »_

Suite à cette entretient, la correspondance avec les Malefoy fut progressive. D'abord avec Lucius pour préparer le futur procès. Lord Malefoy, en rentrant chez lui, a activé les protections ancestrales pour faire quitter les ennemis de la famille des terres du manoir. Sa femme et son fils ont été choqué de le voir faire devant leur ancien maître. Puis il y eu une longue discussion, ainsi que la visite des elfes de maison de la famille White. Sur ordre de Lady White, de renforcer les défenses de leur manoir.

Narcissa eu la bonne surprise de recevoir une lettre d'Harry, qui aimerai la connaitre et enterrer la baguette de guerre avec son fils. Ce dernier, après deux jours de réflexion intense sur le changement politique de sa famille. Envoie également une lettre à Harry pour lui confirmer qu'il est d'accord pour reprendre de zéro. Puis à ces deux meilleurs amis Théodore et Blaise. Pour leur expliquer le revirement de sa famille.

Le soir du 31 juillet arriva, tout le manoir a été préparer pour qu'à minuit la fête commence. Certes ces amis non puent être inviter, mais il pourra les inviter plus tard puisqu'il n'est plus sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Donc il n'y a que les Black, les Potter, Les Malefoy et les Tonks dont Lupins à la demande de Sirius et James.

Et cette fête fut un moment magique pour le jeune Potter, pas parce que ces parents étaient présent. Mais parce qu'il se sentait chez lui. Aurora en l'observant sourire joyeusement lui souhaite avec les autres convives :

_« Joyeux anniversaire Harry »_

**_fin chapitre:_**

_merci pour vos commentaire. _

_en espérant faire le moins de fautes possible et que ce premier chapitre vous plaises. _

_dans le prochain: procès de Sirius, interview et les réactions coté dumby..._


	3. chapitre 2: le Procès

-**2) **Lord Black contre le ministère :

Le lendemain de son anniversaire, Harry envoi des invitations pour sa seconde fête pour ces amis. Bien sûr Ron et Ginny ne sont pas invités, contrairement à leurs frères. Arthur est invité également par Aurora, qui aimera parler du ministère. Une semaine plus tard, toutes les réponses sont arrivées positives. Mais il reçut deux lettres furieuses et une beuglante. Les deux lettres : une de Dumbledore et l'autre de Ron. La beuglante ne surprend personne, vous deviner de qui elle provient ?

Molly Weasley n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'il s'enfuit de chez ces moldus. Et comble de tout, il fête son anniversaire chez un inconnu sans son meilleur ami et sa petite amie. Bizarre puisqu'il est célibataire. Albus Dumbledore ne comprend pas qui à put venir le chercher sans qu'il ne soit averti. Et lui demande de rentrer chez les Weasley, le plus vite possible. Quand à Ron, la jalousie transpire dans son écriture, monsieur n'en croit pas son culot de le snobé à sa fête d'anniversaire et ne pas l'avoir prévenu de sa fuite.

Donc Dumbledore n'est pas au courant de son changement de statut. Que maintenant ce n'est plus lui son tuteur. Tous pense qu'il a fugué, facile comme raisonnement. Mais sa tutrice à une solution pour clarifier les choses. Car un jour avant sa deuxième fête, Harry fut convoqué au petit matin, dans le salon des invités externes. Invité ne faisant pas partie des amis de la famille, ni des alliances,…

Le salon ne ressemble en rien à un salon, dans le monde moldu se serai une salle de conférence. Une petite estrade avec deux pupitres et en face des ranger de fauteuils. Chaque fauteuil est occupé par un journaliste. Harry reconnait avec horreur Skeeter de la gazette du sorcier. Aurora l'encourage à se joindre à elle sur l'estrade, au deuxième pupitre. Voyant son regard noir diriger contre cette journaliste, elle prend la parole :

« _Bien le bonjour à vous tous. Nous vous avons invité, pour clarifier certains points concernant mon protéger. Avant de commencer, soyez prévenus que si ce qu'on dit est modifier ou en belli dans vos article. Nous porterons plainte au journal. Est-ce claire ? »_

Dit-elle en accentuant son regard sur cette Skeeter. Tous répondent oui.

Pendant 1h, Harry résume son histoire : sa vie cher les Dursley, comment il à découvert qu'il était sorcier et ces années à l'école. Bien sûr Skeeter lui pose des questions sur le prétendu retour de vous savait qui. A la quelle, il est près à donné ces souvenir aux enquêteurs. Lady White leur explique comment et pourquoi elle est devenu la tutrice d'harry. Il n'y a us qu'un seul incident, qui à d'ailleurs surpris tous les journalistes de la salle. Rita, la journaliste de la gazette du sorcier, disparais dans un pop. Tous regardent en direction de Lady White, mais celle-ci n'y est pour rien. Donc ils se tournent vers Harry, dont le visage affiche un rictus.

_« Vous êtes au manoir Gryffondor, les elfes de maison sont très protecteurs. Et leur consignes était de viré ceux qui modifie nos paroles » _

La conférence se termine bien, les journalistes prennent congés avec un doux sourire. Une envie pressante de reporter la vérité sur l'histoire du dernier Potter. Ils se doutent que beaucoup vont être confronté à la justice pour vol d'image et diffamation dans les mois qui arrivent.

Viens le jour de sa deuxième fête d'anniversaire, la salle de balle est parfaite pour ce rassemblement d'adolescents. Elle est dans le style Grèce antique, les murs sont faits de colonne de marbres et de rideau de soie pourpre. Au centre une immense fontaine surplombé d'un griffon majestueux. Tout le monde festoie et danse, pendant que les adultes sont à une réunion au manoir White. A l'arrivée des jumeaux Weasley, Harry les accueille chaleureusement. Mais les voyants mal à lèse, il leur demande pourquoi :

« _On est tous venu et il n'y a que nous et papa qui avons pu entrez. Je suppose que c'est grâce à nos invitation mais pourquoi Ron et Ginny non pas pus ? »_

Demande Fred.

_« Disons que j'ai découvert certaine chose les concernant »_

Il est interrompu par deux étreintes. La surprise ce lit sur son visage.

_« Enfin tu la découverte, nous aurions voulus te le dire, mais mère nous a interdit en usant de la magie familiale. » _dit George.a

_« Seul père pouvais nous libérer. » _dit Fred.

Suite à cet échange chaleureux, ils retournent au prêt des autres convives. Draco profite de ce moment-là pour s'excuser de son comportement en vers Hermione et les jumeaux. Tout les invités sont choquer, seul Harry est fou de joie de voir que ces proches font table rase du passé.

Hermione fut surprise que Malfoy lui présente ces excuses et lui propose de discuter pour mieux se connaître. Où est passé son arrogance et son mépris ? Est-ce que c'était un masque pour se protéger des autres familles ? Pour son frère de cœur, elle lui pardonne toutes ces années d'insultes. Par contre, Ronald Bellius Weasley, se traitre ! Et dire qu'elle commencer à avoir des sentiments fort pour lui, maintenant il là dégoute au plus haut point.

Fred et George ne savent que répondre à Draco, leur famille se déteste depuis des lustres. Jamais on n'aurait pu croire que ce jour viendrais, où un Malfoy présenterai des excuses devant un Weasley ! On aurait pensé à une blague, mais les jumeaux sente la sincérité de ces paroles. Depuis qu'ils ont assistés aux manigances de leur propre mère, ils ont appris les faux sans-blancs. Alors c'est avec plaisir qu'ils acceptent les excuses de Draco. Celant une alliance étonnante et inédite.

_« Maintenant passons aux cadeaux » _dit Neville pour rappeler que c'est une fête et non une réunion.

Tous se regroupent autour d'une table, où un tas de cadeaux les attendaient. Seul quatre était à l'écart. Hermione lui à offaire un roman moldu « Percy Jackson et le voleur de foudre », elle trouve que le personnage lui ressemble sur certains points. Neville offre un tubercule ignifus (cela donne des fleurs de feu). Luna un collier de protection d'esprit (il protège l'esprit du porteur). Draco un échiquier spécial quiddich. Fred et George un assortiment de farce et attrape maison. Dean et Seamus des friandises en tout genre.

Pour les quatre derniers, Dobby l'informe qu'ils étaient dangereux lors de leur réception. Mais qu'ils ont été nettoyés. Le premier est de Molly, un pull rouge et jaune. Le second de Ron des chocogrenouilles. En suite Jinnie, un flacon de parfum pour homme. Le dernier, pas de signature, juste un parchemin révélant l'arbre généalogique de sa famille.

Au manoir White, un hurlement de rage raisonne dans la salle de réunion. Mr Weasley a perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Savoir que sa femme a osée trahir Harry, l'enfant de son ami James. Pour de l'argent ! Quand a-t-elle mal tourné ? Quand il la épousé, elle n'était pas avar. Etait-il si aveuglé par son amour ?

Aurora s'avance vers lui et le gifle. Se geste le sort de sa crise et le ramène à la réalité. La pression magique de la pièce redevient saine.

_« Je comprends votre colère Arthur, Harry avait peur de vous informer des manigances de votre femme mais il veut que vous reprenez le contrôle de votre famille. »_

**Le jour du Procès :**

Dans le monde sorcier, tout ce qui tourne autour de la politique, de la justice, de la recherche, du recensement et de la sécurité, est réuni dans un seul lieu, le ministère. Un bâtiment souterrain à plusieurs niveaux.

Le ministère est en effervescence, entre les journalistes qui hurlent des questions, les aurores qui tentent de maintenir le calme et l'ordre, les membres du Magenmagot qui veulent se diriger vers l'étage des salles d'audiences. Le chef des aurores à la fenêtre de son bureau, l'ouvre et utilise un sonorus pour se faire entendre.

« **_Silence ! Vous êtes des adultes dans un lieu de justice, pas des adolescents en rut dans un stade de quiddich ! Donc veuillez-vous comportez comme tel, par merlin !_** »

Les journalistes baissent la tête, honteux de cette juste réprimande. Le calme revient, enfin, à un niveau sonore normal comme un jour normal au ministère.

Les aurores reprennent leur surveillance au niveau des ascenseurs, pour éviter que des indésirables ne passe.

Dans la salle du procès, la défense est déjà présente depuis l'ouverture des portes. Sirius entouré de son avocat et Harry sont au premier rang. Aurora n'est pas encore présente, mais Lucius leurs a dit que c'était prévu. Au fond de la salle, madame Bones discute avec monsieur Fudge ministre de la magie. La salle se remplis de plus en plus, les aurores sécurises les portes et veilles sur le présumer criminel. Tant que Lord Black n'a pas été jugé, il est présumé. A son arriver, Albus Dumbledor se dirige vers Harry et Sirius. En ignorant totalement Lucius qui s'apprêter à lui parler. Minerva très inquiète, les inspectent de son regard maternelle de directrice de maison.

« _Bonjours Professeurs, rassurez-vous professeur Mcgonnagall. Aurora prend bien soins de moi, la preuve on va innocenter Sirius._ »

Minerva se rappel de l'article d'il y a quelque jour, sa la surprise. Depuis le temps qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelle d'Aurora, avoir la confirmation par le fils de James. Une larme de bonheur s'écoule de son regard stoïque. Voyant cette réaction, Harry l'invite silencieusement (d'un mouvement de la main) de venir à ces cotés.

« _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? Surtout pour la protection du lieu, ce n'est pas prudent !_ »

Réprimanda gentiment Albus, un rire les surprends tous. Lucius n'en revenait pas de l'idiotie du chef de la lumière. A se demander s'il perd la mémoire.

« _Vous êtes sérieux Dumbledor ? La famille White besoin de soutient de protection ? C'est comme si vous disiez que le professeur Rogue à besoin de cours de potion. Et si vous consultiez les dossiers de vos élèves régulièrement, vous auriez vu que depuis son dernier anniversaire Mr Potter a changé de tuteur et je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes que son directeur d'école, donc mêlé-vous de vos histoire de famille_ »

Moucher le directeur toise le blond :

« _Que venez-vous faire dans cette histoire, Lucius ? Vous voulez que notre sauveur est une dette en vers vous, ainsi que Sirius ?_ »

« _Laissez mon avocat tranquille, Mr Dumbledor !_ »

Cette voie ! cela fait tellement longtemps que le monde magique ne l'avait entendu, plus de doute les journaux ne se sont pas trompez. La gardienne des White est vivante et en pleine santé. Comment est-ce possible ? Le maléfice qui la touché est imparable, pas de remède connu.

La salle est remplis de sentiments diverses et variés. Certains sont heureux de cette bonne nouvelle, les amis de la famille, les collaborateurs et les alliés. D'autres sont surpris et curieux, ces deux sentiments sont mélanger car personne ne survit a une malédiction de ce niveaux. Et il y a ceux qui la voient comme un problème dans leur plan. Dont Albus fait partie du dernier groupe, mais il garde le masque du gentil directeur en se retournant vers la nouvelle arrivante.

« _Heureux de vous revoir très chère, bien que votre choix en matière d'avocat est discutable. James dois se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant son fils et meilleur amis avec un Malfoy. Etes-vous sûr d'avoir recouvrez toute votre santé ? Un ou deux mois de convalescence supplémentaire seraient mieux._ »

« _Cela fait un an que je suis sorti d'affaire, j'ai retrouvé toute ma santé. Merci. En ce qui concerne James, je vous trouve gonflé de parler en son nom. Et comme notre avocat vous la rappelez, mêler-vous de vos affaire. Nous n'avons plus besoin de votre protection et encore moins de vos conseils. _»

Comprenant qu'il n'est plus le bienvenu, il s'éloigne. Son départ est suivit de quatre regard noir. Seul Minerva ne s'avait quoi en penser, il y a eu des chapitres durant cette période de vacance dont elle en ignore les péripéties. Aurora la rejoint sur le bang, l'invitant à venir dans son manoir après le procès.

Quand tous sont présent, les portes se fermes et se verrouilles. Amélia Bones frappe de son marteau pour amener le silence.

« _Mesdames, messieurs le procès de… »_

Bones déglutis et écarquille les yeux. Impossible !

« _Lord Sirius Orion Black ! Qu'elle est cette mascarade ? N'a-t-il pas été déchu de ces droits au titre ? Explication ! »_

L'avocat de la défense, Lucius, avance au centre. Pendant que le ministre se ratatine sur place, il sent le scandale approcher et ce qui est sûr c'est que ça va lui retomber dessus.

_« Mon épouse est allé vérifier à gringosth, au près des gobelins. Il s'avère que Sirius Black ici présent n'a jamais été renié par son père, l'ancien lord Black. Et qu'il n'a jamais été jugé, il a été envoyé directement en prison après son arrestation. Alors que tous les autres mangemorts y ont eu droits et ils n'étaient pas tous lords ou ladies. »_

Des esclandres se font entendre dans toute la salle, seule la défense reste calme. La juge avec contrariété utilise le marteau pour ramener le silence, le procès n'a même pas commencer et c'est déjà l'enfer assurer. Un lord envoyer en prison sans un procès, c'est plus une erreur. C'est un complot ! Fois d'Amélia Bones, elle va remettre de l'ordre dans cette histoire et laver l'affront qui pèse sur le département de la justice magique.

« **_Silence ! _**_Ou je reporte ce procès ! bien, nous allons juger lord Black. S'il est bien coupable, il retourne purger sa peine. S'il est innocent, nous discuterons de comment réparer cet injustice. Compris ! »_

Le débat de la défense commence, Lucius aidé des preuves plaident l'innocence de Sirius. Les souvenir de cette fameuse nuit d'halloween, voir l'échange entre Peter et Sirius clarifies bien l'affaire et montre bien que l'enquête a été bâcler. Par contre le souvenir d'Harry lors de sa rencontre avec son parrain dans la cabane hurlante, insurge les personnes présentent. Dont la juge elle-même :

« _Professeur Dumbledor, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé se souvenir à ce moment-là pour demander un procès ? »_

« _Les élèves étaient trop confus et incohérents pour faire un procès. Et sans la présence du vrai coupable… »_

Devant cette réponse peu convaincante, les membres du magenmagot se retirent pour décider de la sentence. Quinze minutes plus tard ils reviennent, le verdict est annoncer par la doyenne : Augusta Longdubas.

« _Nous déclarons Lord Sirius Orion Black innocent de toutes les charges. Concernant son statut d'animagus non déclaré, nous déclarons que sa peine de 5 ans a déjà été purgée. Donc il reste onze que le ministère doit réparer, voici notre propositions : une somme de mille gallions et une lettre d'excuse dans la gazette du sorcier. Cela vous convient-il ? »_

Lucius débat avec son client, qui semble très mitigé. Après cinq minutes, Lucius donne sa réponse.

_« Lord Black accepte ce dédommagement pour son injustice, mais il à pointer une autre victime du à son emprisonnement : son neveu. Lord Harry James Potter aurai dû être élever par lui, hors il s'est retrouver chez sa tante Pétunia Dursley sœur de Lady Lily Potter. Je vous arrête tout de suite, professeur Dumbledor, l'héritier Potter est devenu Lord le soir de la mort de ces parents. Donc Lord Black demande un jugement pour les anciens tuteurs de Lord Potter pour maltraitance, mise en dangers et vole. Ainsi que des excuses publiques de son ancien tuteur magique et du département de l'enfance. » _

Le dit ancien tuteur est choqué, Sirius démontre qu'il est toujours un maraudeur et qu'il vient de lui envoyer un message à travers son avocat : tu es sur ma liste. C'est très mauvais pour lui, il va devoir faire des excuses publique lui le grand mage blanc ! Et les Dursley vont être jugés, c'est mauvais pour lui. Il faut qu'il efface ces traces, sans se faire repérer.

Lady Longdubas regarde ces collègues, ils approuvent tous d'un signe de tête. Bones pour clôturer la séance met un coup de marteau final.


	4. Chapter 3: la fin des vacances

Cette fic est en correction, grâce à l'aide de mon amie qui deviens beta, donc les premiers chapitres seront modifier au fur et a mesure. ce chapitre est normalement corriger, prévenez moi pour que je lui transmette. en espérant, que la suite de l'histoire vous plaises, bonne lecture.

Fin de vacances.

Le compte rendu du procès dans les journaux et radios sorcières a choqué la population. Au niveau mondial, c'est encore pire. Beaucoup de sangs purs européens furent outrés par cette erreur judiciaire. Et de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique c'était encore pire, les sorciers américains se moquaient des sorciers britanniques.

De retour au château Griffondor, Sirius reçu beaucoup de hiboux : lettres d'excuses des Aurores, membres du ministère, lettres de soutiens, de prompt rétablissements… Bref tout le monde voulait rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces et être son ami. Un psycomage de Saint Mango avait proposé ses services, dont la facture de ses séances serait payé par le département des Aurores étant donnée qu'il y travaillait à l'époque.

Pour Aurora, ce fut des invitations politiques, professionnelles et demandes en mariage… A l'inverse d'Albus qui reçu des beuglantes, lettres de reproches etdemandes d'explications.

Quelques jours plus tard, les Aurores commencèrent l'enquête sur les Dursley. Et ils apprirent qu'un groupe d'enfants moldus ont avait été agressé le premier Août. Ils furent internés en psychiatrie. Les symptômes concordaient avec une attaque de Détraqueurs. Dans l'hôpital, où les victimes avaient été admissent, un médecin né-moldu les avait pris en charge et s'occupait de leur dossiers. Un compte rendu fut été envoyé au bureau de la justice magique, expliquant tout ce qu'il a pu observer et l'état de santé des quatre victimes.

Les journaux se posaient pour une fois de plus la même question : qui avait envoyé les Détraqueurs étant donnée que seul le ministère en avait le contrôle.

Une semaine plus tard, un autre évènement surprit les sorciers. Le divorce des Weasley et le reniement des deux derniers enfants de la famille : qui devinrent des Prewett. Les plus touchés par cet évènement, hormis la famille, étaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui se posaient des questions. Mais Arthur resta muet sur le sujet, ainsi que ses fils. Molly leur répondit « qu'ils ont eu un désaccord ».

Malgré les événements récents, Arthur Weasley et Sirius Black faisaient encore parti de l'Ordre Phénix voulant tous deux continuer le combat contre le mage noir. La réunion de l'Ordre se déroulait ce jour-là au square Grimmaud, dans la demeure Black, Sirius ayant décidé de continuer à y héberger les membres de l'Ordre. Le manoir avait l'apparence d'une maison, dans un quartier moldu où les maisons étaient mitoyennes, à Londres. Celle-ci comportait cinq niveaux, combles et cave comprises. Les murs extérieurs étaient faits de briques rouge, très pratique lors d'un _fidèlitas_.

Les membres de l'ordre étaient autoriséà se trouver seulement dans le salon et la cuisine. Cependant, il refusa d'héberger les jeunes Prewett. Il y avait des limites tout de même !

_« Bienvenue et merci d'être présent. En espérant que nos divergences d'opinions n'interféreront pas dans le groupe. » _dit Albus avec son éternel sourire bienfaisant.

_«Du moment que vous n'entrez pas dans nos vie privées. Cela ne posera pas de problème. » _dit sarcastiquement le professeur McGonagall.

Tous (Sauf Arthur et Sirius) se tournèrent vers elle, choqués. C'était la première fois qu'elle répondait de manière sarcastique à Dumbledore, d'habitude c'est Rogue qui parlait de cette façon. D'ailleurs à ce moment-là, lui arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

La raison de ce comportement était simple. Après le procès, elle avait été invitée chez Lady White. Suite au résumé de sa guérison, du pacte avec son filleul et les machinations autour de son protégé, ces révélations avaient vraiment atteint Minerva, heureusement la pièce d'entraînement était là.

_« Certes, bien avez-vous des infos concernant les Mangemorts en liberté ? » _demanda Albus, après s'être remis de cette pique.

« _Malfoy a retourné sa cape. Les protections de son manoir sont infranchissables et renforcées. Et il ne parle plus avec ses anciennes connaissances Mangemorts. »_ dit Maugrey.

« _De plus, Narcissa Malfoy a cassé le lien de Bellatrix qui était la marraine de son fils. Et Sirius, vous l'avez renié de la famille Black et réintégrer Andromeda. » _informa Bill.

« _Enfin ils décident de protéger leur fils unique de ce fou. Cependant Black, tu me surprends. Tu agis en adulte responsable et réfléchis._ » dit Roque à Sirius.

_« Merci Severus, j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais réparer mes torts. » _répondit sincèrement Sirius, ce qui offusqua son interlocuteur.

_« Mais qui vous dit qu'ils ne se tournerait pas vers quelqu'un de pire. Que peux-tu nous dire sur Lady White, Sirius ? » q_uestionna Molly.

_« Qu'elle est meilleur mère que toi ! » _répond Sirius, catégorique.

Gros blanc autour de la table.

_« Euh… Oui, c'est bon du côté Malfoy. Et les autres ? » _reprit Albus.

_« Il est très fâché de cette trahison. Il a demandé à ce que l'on s'informe sur White et comment franchir ses protections. » _informa Rogue.

_« Alors pour le moment, il ne pense plus à la prophétie ? »_ demanda Albus.

_« A ce sujet, Albus. Elle n'est plus à sa place au ministère, quelqu'un l'a prise. » _dit Shaklebolt en baissant les yeux.

Des exclamations d'horreur se firent entendre autour de la table. Et bien sûr, l'une d'elle sauta à la conclusion :

« _Par Merlin ! On l'a volé ! » _s'exclama Molly.

_« Non, pas de trace de vol, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a été prise légalement. » _rassure Shaklebolt.

«_Mais c'est impossible ! Sirius, vous avez parlé à Aurora de la Prophétie ? Ou à Harry ? » _demanda Albus, paniqué.

« _Je n'ai rien à vous dire. » _répondit Sirius, sombrement.

Comprenant que le sujet était clos, la discussion repartit sur un autre débat : l'idée du Ministre. Une personne avait été envoyée dans l'école afin de représenter le ministère. A la grande surprise du directeur, le conseil avait bloqué le poste de professeur de défense contres les forces du mal. Et il savait qui avait été choisi, Dolores Ombrage.

« _Elle sera là pour me virer et diffamera Harry. Elle est fidèle à Fudge. » _préviens Albus.

« _Ne vous en fait pas pour Harry, on veille déjà sur lui. » _dit Arthur.

_« Ne fait pas l'enfant, Arthur ! » _grogna Molly.

_« Tu as perdu le droit d'utiliser mon prénom, traîtresse ! » _menaça Arthur.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir White. Une autre réunion se déroulait dans la grande salle de réception. Autour de la table, les Granger, les Malfoy, les Bones, les Longdubas, Nott Junior, les Zabini, les Lovegood et les Patil. Tous présents pour parler de l'année scolaire à venir.

« _Cette année scolaire va être mémorable. Elle sera sous la direction du conseil des fondateurs. (L'incompréhension sur les visages des adolescents, la poussa à clarifier cette annonce) comme vous avez pu le voir pendant les vacances, j'ai souvent eu des entretiens avec un membre de votre famille. Sauf vous Lady Zabini. Et voici ce qui en résulte. Neville et Susane, vous êtes les héritiers légitimes de Poufsouffle. Neville faisant partie de la branche principale. La signification de légitime ne désigne aucunement de vivant. Mais que la magie de la fondatrice vous juge digne. Hermione et Luna héritières de Serdaigle, Luna étant de la branche principale. Pour Hermione, je ne te cache pas que ça a été une surprise totale. Un ancêtre cracmol qui avait préféré couper les ponts avec le monde sorcier, était issus de la troisième branche. Pour Harry, les jumelles et moisommes héritiers de Griffondor, de la branche principal pour les Potter. Et Théodore héritier légitime de Serpentard, cinquième branche. Théodore_ commença à bouger les lèvres quand…_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, le fourchelangue n'a rien avoir avec les qualités d'héritier. De plus, les historiens britanniques se sont mélangés dans leur chronologie. C'est Salazard junior le fautif de la mauvaise réputation. Réfléchissez, pourquoi créer une école si on a des opinions différentes sur l'éducation ? Bon, revenons sur la direction de l'école. Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes trop jeunes pour de tel responsabilité, j'ai alors demandé à vos proches de vous représenter, seul Théodore n'a pas de représentant car son père possède la marque des ténèbres et est surtout totalement soumit à Voldemort, ce qui le discrédite. As-tu une idée de qui pourrait te représenter ? _» finit par demander Aurora.

«_ Le professeur Rogue. Il est protecteur envers ses élèves, même s'il le cache. Et c'est déjà mon confident _» dit Théodore.

Voyant l'état de stupéfaction des jeunes, les adultes les rassurèrent qu'ils seraient formés petit à petit pour reprendre le flambeau des fondateurs s'ils le désiraient. Ce n'était en rien une obligation.

« _Augusta à vous_. » s'exclame Aurora.

« _Nous avons commencé à faire le ménage. Bins et Trelawney vont être remplacés. Hagrid sera en formation avec une personne compétente pour apprendre la pédagogie et comment sécuriser un cours. Le professeur Rogue a reçu une missive, où nous lui conseillons d'être plus partiale dans ses notes et la distribution de points. Madame Ombrage s'occupera de veiller sur la discipline, sous notre supervision et celle du directeur. Sachez que le conseil des fondateurs a tout pouvoir sur Poudlard. Le directeur et le ministère ne peuvent pas s'opposer à nos décisions, le conseil des gouverneurs non plus. Poudlard est une école privée. Rusard va recevoir de nouvelle directive. Madame Pince aura plus de livres et deux apprentis. Il y aura un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi que de duel qui auront lieu le dimanche. Un nouveau cours de géopolitique, donné par Aurora. Un cours de culture sorcière obligatoire pour ceux élevés dans le monde moldu, dont Narcissa aura la charge. Voilà pour le moment, les gros changements._ » résuma Augusta.

« X_énophilius ?_ » demanda Aurora.

« _Malgré la perte du basilic, les autres gardiens sont vivants. Les gobelins ont transférés un chaudron d'or de taille cinquante et les éleveurs de bétail ont fournis suffisamment de viandes. Par contre, il faudrait que nous puissions voir s'il n'y a pas un œuf de basilic en dormance dans la _chambre des secrets_. Selon les écrits de Serdaigle, elle aurait utilisé un puissant charme sur le basilic, qui agirait comme une assurance de préservation d'espèce : s'il meurt un œuf apparaîtra dans le nid._ » explique Monsieur Lovegood.

« _Harry, tu n'es pas fautif dans l'histoire. Tu voulais sauver la sœur de ton meilleur ami et l'école. Au détriment de ta vie, soit dit en passant. Dis-toi que tu l'a libérée de la folie d'un sorcier mauvais._ » essayait de le résonner Aurora, en le voyant retenir ses larmes.

«_ Êtes-vous sur que Tom Jedusor n'est pas un héritier ? _» demanda Harry.

« _Il a perdu le titre lors de sa seconde année. Selon les archives des fondateurs, je peux l'affirmer._ » répondit Amélia.

« _Il ne le verra pas ainsi et Nott senior voudra contrôler son fils._ » dit Lucius.

« _Pensez-vous que les fondateurs n'ont pas réfléchis à ce détail. On parle de la sécurité de leurs descendances._ » gronda Amélia.

« _Lorsque les héritiers seront à Poudlard, en affichant leur statut, aucun ennemi ne pourra mettre les pieds sur les terres de l'école. Ce sont les paroles que Rowena Serdaigle a dit avant de trépasser. Les protections ultimes s'activeront lorsqu'ils entreront sur les terres de l'école. Même Dumbledore ignore cela, car il n'a jamais eu les écrits des fondateurs entre les mains. _» expliqua Augusta, avec un petit sourire.

« _En parlant de lui, il a demandé une enquête sur les personnes de ce conseil. Pour le moment aucun de ses informateurs n'a pu trouver d'indice. Et Fudge le harcèle vis-à-vis le parchemin que vous lui avez envoyé concernant Ombrage._ » Informe le professeur McGonagall.

« _J'imagine très bien sa réaction : personne ne refuse rien au ministre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, quand il est venu à mon bureau, je lui ai confirmé que le conseil représentait les propriétaires de l'école. Il a de suite déchanté._ » ajouta Amélia.

Chemin de traverse, la rue commerçante sorcière de Londres. Toujours aussi fréquentée avant la rentrée. Les futures premières années sont émerveillés par les boutiques et la découverte du lieu. Les autres sont agglutinés vers les nouveautés comme le dernier nimbus. (Balais de Quidditch)

Sur la terrasse du glacier, Aurora, Sirius et Harry faisaient une pause, sous la protection de deux elfes gardes du corps et sous bulle de silence.

« _Maintenant que tu as pris le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée de la prophétie, Harry, dis-moi ce que tu en penses._ » commença Aurora.

« _Elle est trop claire, trop précise. Normalement une prophétie est plus…nébuleuse._ » répondit Harry.

« _Ne me dite pas que mes meilleurs amis sont morts et enfermés dans leurs corps pour une fausse prophétie._ » ragea Sirius.

« _Non Sirius, elle a été provoquée. Lorsqu'on pose certaines questions à un médium ou une voyante avec une potion d'esprit, on peut avoir une prophétie dite forcée. Je pense que Magia a envoyé un message à Dumbledore, et qu'il ne l'a pas pris en compte. Pourtant, elle s'est réalisée. _» expliqua Aurora.

« _Comment ? Mais c'est normal qu'une prophétie se réalise. C'est le but. _» dit Sirius, perdu.

« _On ne peut modifier une prophétie, mais on peut en réduire le contenu. Les centaures sont formelles, Dumbledore en a effacé une partie. Nous devons avoir un souvenir, d'une personne présente lors de l'entretien._ » dit Aurora.

Le jour de la rentrée :

Le Poudlard Express, magnifique machine à vapeur au couleur rouge et jaune. Les premiers arrivés étaient pour la plupart les familles sang pur, car un noble ne courait pas, il était toujours à l'heure. Parmi ces familles, un groupe surprenant interpella les autres. Il était surprenant de voir Black, les Longdubas, les Malfoy, les Zabini, les Granger, Nott et les Weasley ensembles, se retrouvant à discuter amicalement. C'est l'arrivée des Lovegood qui augmenta l'incompréhension, car cette famille était connu pour ses quelques membres dit « illuminés ».

Pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire du monde, le quai était devenu silencieux. Un rassemblement aussi inimaginable laissait sans voix, mais il fut brisé par l'arrivée de trois individus…

Voilà, un avant gout de l'année a venir pour les élèves et les professeur. vos impressions seront apprécier. merci pour votre temps de lecture, n'hésitez pas si vous avez une question qui vous turlupine (je ne spoilerai pas).

à bientot


End file.
